


Sanders Sides- College Au

by soft_psycho



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Remy(Sleep) Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Swearing, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, lots of swearing, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_psycho/pseuds/soft_psycho
Summary: Just a bunch of Dorky College kids...Roman Prince- Theater majorVirgil Reeves- Graphic design majorLogan Scott- English majorPatton Casey- Zoology majorRemy Issac- Theater major





	Sanders Sides- College Au

**Author's Note:**

> TW- Panic attacks (Or references to them), Nightmares( Again just references to them), Swearing

Mario Kart night wasn’t exactly a new thing. It had started a few months ago when Roman Prince, the theater major in the small friend group, and lead in the local theater’s upcoming show, had suggested they switch up game night in the lounge. Normally it would’ve just been Virgil Reeves, Logan Scott, Patton Casey, Remy Isaac, and of course Roman hanging out in the lounge that was connected to the guys' dorms. Typically, the five friends shoved their faces with junk food whilst watching Disney movies or binge-watching shows on Netflix, all while trying to cram the five bodies onto a small couch and an armchair. But that all changed when Roman had left for a weekend to visit his parents and come back with an outdated set of Nintendo DS’. Remy had used some extra cash to visit a nearby GameStop and grabbed a hold of the last few copies of Mario Kart. 

Now instead of Disney songs being sung off-key and popcorn being thrown around the small, yet surprisingly comfortable room, it was insults being fired between Logan and Virgil who always managed to be competing for first place while the other three students struggled to tear themselves from last place. Between the mess of soda cans and candy bar wrappers, the five friends were always stuck cleaning up until well past midnight for fear of being banned from the lounge. These get-togethers happened every Friday. It was an unspoken rule between the five friends that you could not miss it, or you would wake up as the butt of one of Roman or Virgil’s practical jokes. Tonight, happened to be Friday; Virgil and Logan were shouting at each other, Patton was picking at a bowl of popcorn and half-melted M&M’s, and Roman was sprawled on top of Remy, crushing the smaller man into the much-too-small armchair.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What does Newton’s Laws of Physics even have to do with Mario Kart???” Virgil yelled, his eyes never even leaving the tiny screen clutched tightly in his hands.

“All I’m saying is that It is physically impossible for any of this to ever happen in real life. The probability that a bunch of miscellaneous creatures and humans would enter a race and start throwing turtle shells and bombs is approximately 0.001 percent,” Logan shot back, his eyes narrowing as he narrowly dodged a blue shell.

“Oh so now we’re talking probability? How about the probability of you winning this round is  
approximately fuck you?” Virgil fired at him.

Remy snickered.

“Hey Lo, since when were you a physics major? Or a math-y type?” Roman asked, tossing a few pieces of popcorn at Logan’s face. One of the pieces stuck behind the frame of Logan’s glasses. Logan flinched but left it there, not wanting to lose his ranking.

“I am an English major, Roman. And math-y isn’t a word. All I’m saying is the probability of not being killed in an explosion such as the ones in this game is so slim that it is approximately—”

Patton cut him off. “Infinitesimal?” He offered.

Logan let out a small grunt as Virgil pulled ahead but nodded at Patton’s statement.

“Precisely. And besides, how would someone be able to attach such large rocket boosters to their car in such a short amount of time? It is simply unattainable. Unless--” He was quickly cut off by Remy.

“Oh my god why can’t you guys just play the game? All this talk of Newton and probability is  
hurting my head,” Remy groaned.

“Sorry, but pocket-protector over here feels the need to prove he’s smarter than everyone else, and if I hear the word probability again I will fucking scream,” Virgil sneered.

“Now, Virgil. That wasn’t very kind,” Patton said in regard to the latest nickname he’d given Logan, launching a green M&M in the graphic design major’s direction.

“Fine. Sorry Logan,” Virgil muttered as the M&M bounced off his shoulder and to the ground.

Patton made a noise of agreement.

They were reaching the end of the round now. Logan pulled ahead of Virgil again, letting out a triumphant “Ha!” at Virgil’s groan of dismay.

Meanwhile, Roman and Remy had abandoned their games and were now discussing their roles in the upcoming show at the local theater. Roman was the lead and Remy was to play the role of his love interest. 'Because what fun is theater if it can't be gay as Satan's tits?' was Roman's argument from earlier that week. Patton was switching between leaning over Logan’s shoulder to watch him and sifting through the bowl of popcorn and M&M’s.

“Annnd…Ha! I win again, Virgil,” Logan said, setting his DS down on the couch next to him. 

Virgil tossed his DS across the room to Roman, who had anticipated the move and caught it before it could hit Remy.

Virgil grumbled something under his breath and folded his arms across his chest, leaning back against the couch.

“What was that, Virgil?” Logan asked smugly.

“Logan…” Patton said, a hint of warning in his voice.

“Nothing. I was just saying congrats on another win,” Virgil said after a minute, making a point to not look at Logan or Patton.

“Alright, Brad Pitiful. We should get back to our room. The director wanted us at the theater by ten o’clock tomorrow morning and I’d like to at least try and get there on time for once,” Roman said.

Virgil sighed. He was a graphic design _artist_. Not some theater techie. Reluctantly, he pushed himself up from his position on the couch and followed Roman out of the lounge and to their shared room, leaving Patton, Logan, and Remy to clean up the mess they’d created.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Virgil, if you don’t get out of bed right this instant I will drag you, by your eyelids, to the theater. And then everyone will get to see that you slept in my shirt again,” Roman said as he ran a comb through his hair.

Virgil cracked open an eye, glancing down at the shirt he was wearing. It was a much too large, white and red t-shirt that read ‘Prince’ across it in all caps. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a rather large yawn.

Roman shook his head.

“What time is it?” Virgil asked. Although, having not fallen asleep until well after four the previous night, it came out something more like a muffled slur of words.

“It’s almost nine thirty so I suggest you hurry up and put some actual clothes on before we’re late again,” Roman replied with a soft chuckle. He was used to Virgil staying up late and began to find his roommate’s half-lidded eyes and bedhead quite endearing.

Virgil’s eyes widened in surprise as he scrambled out of bed. He slipped out of Roman’s shirt, throwing the garment at the other man as he rifled through his own clothes. More specifically It was the pile of dirty laundry at the foot of his bed that he refused to wash because “I am not paying ten dollars to wash perfectly clean clothes, Roman!”

Virgil pulled out a dark purple shirt and rushed into the bathroom, grabbing his eyeliner off the dresser as he did. He flicked on the light in their shared bathroom, temporarily blinded by the fluorescent glow. Once his eyes adjusted he uncapped his eyeliner, staring at it for a few seconds before deciding against it. He checked himself one last time in the mirror, wiped away a black smudge that had somehow appeared by the corner of his eye, and turned out the light, and replaced the cap on his eyeliner. Virgil looked around, grabbing his bag containing his laptop and sketchbook and was about to leave when he heard Roman clear his throat.

“Um, Virgil. Are you forgetting something?” Roman asked as he tried to suppress a laugh.

Virgil Closed his eyes as he tried to remember whatever it was he had forgotten. He had already shoved his phone and his chargers into his bag the night before, he had done his makeup, he had made sure to grab a granola bar from the top of the minifridge in their room so Roman wouldn’t launch into yet another rant about him not eating enough…

Something hit him on the side of the head and fell to the ground with a dull thud. Virgil opened his eyes and looked down. A pair of black jeans lay in a heap at his feet. Virgil felt his cheeks heat up as he bent over and picked up the pants, setting his bag down in their place. He quickly pulled them on, doing a sort of jig to get the tight-waisted jeans over his hips.

“Are you finished?” Roman asked a minute later.

Virgil nodded and grabbed his bag from its spot on the floor, slinging it over his shoulder as he followed Roman out of the room. Roman fished his key out of his pocket and locked the door behind them.


End file.
